


Swallow Your Heart

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vore, some weirdass kinks read at your own expense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: Otabek expects to get paid for the work he does. In gold and not in fairies.





	Swallow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write a vore fic if I saw another vore shitpost and I guess I saw one because I started writing this. Or maybe I just finally gave into my macro/micro kink who knows. 
> 
> Anyways I made Jesus cry.

Otabek really wants to punch Georgi when he holds up the cage.

“I clearly stated the price of my services when we made the deal. 600 gold. Not some mythical creature in a cage,” Otabek lays out clear, trying to keep his anger down because despite how infuriating this is, he really isn’t in the mood to fight a witch right now.

“Yes, but!” Georgi begins, pushing past Otabek to get into his small cabin, “This is worth at least three times as much as 600 gold!”

Otabek rolls his eyes, “Then why don’t you sell it and give me the money?”

Georgi’s smile is sheepish, “Well, you see, the selling of fae is illegal.”

Gods he really wants to punch him right now.

“So is hiring someone to kill your ex’s new boyfriend,” Otabek reminds him.

“Yes!” Georgi agrees, putting the cage down on Otabek’s dining table. He can see a soft glow among the branches and leaves now, “But murder and the selling of fae are in two entirely different spheres! The trading of fae is a death sentence, murder only gets you a decent fine or a few days of work.”

Otabek takes a deep breath, “Well at least the king has his priorities.”

“It’s because he married half-fae, now he’s concerned about the rights of them. Doesn’t make much difference for their rights, you can still pay someone to capture one for you, and there’s nothing against owning them.”

Otabek sighs and stops Georgi from walking out the door, “This won’t happen again,” he tells him, “I let you off the pay-half-upfront rule because we’re friends,” Otabek wishes they weren’t, “But next time you’re paying in full upfront.”

Georgi nods violently. Otabek figures he thinks there won’t be a next time, but he knows Georgi too well to believe that. There’s always going to be a girl leaving him heartbroken, there’s always going to be a need for revenge.

“Yes, yes, of course. All upfront next time. All 600. No fairies or tricks or anything,” Goegri pats him on the shoulder with a well-meaning smile, “But have fun with your fae regardless. He might bite a bit, but don’t worry, just twist his wings when he misbehaves and he’ll learn in no time!”

Otabek groans the moment Georgi shuts the door behind him. What the fuck is he supposed to do with a pet fairy?

He looks down at the cage, narrowing his eyes at the soft glow, then he double checks to make sure all his windows are shut before opening it. 

Nothing happens.

He waits, even looks away from the cage for a bit, but the glow stays buried in the green brush.

He sighs before reaching a hand in, and sure enough, just as Georgi warned, he’s met with a pinching bite to the finger. His hand rustles some of the branches out of the way as it retreats back, enough that he can see the fairy now. 

It glows a light gold color, similar to the blond hair that falls down its back, but now that the leaves are out of the way, Otabek can see that it’s struggling against what seem to be glittering bugs. 

Otabek grabs his glove from the table without thinking, slipping it on and reaching to pull the fairy out of the cage, ignoring the way it bites and punches against his hand. It can’t put up much of a fight being only slightly taller than his forearm. 

He shakes it at first and watches a few of the sparkling creatures fall to the floor and scatter all over his floor. In a panic he squashes them under his boots, and then a cloud of them are attacking him.

He swats at them and ends up dropping the fairy in the process, and thus begins a ridiculous dance around his cabin as he swats and stomps on the glittering bugs.

His hand and glove are covered in glitter by the time he's killed the lot of them.

He turns to see the fairy on the table, a sour expression on his small face as he dusts off his petal-like gown. 

Otabek watches as it flattens out it’s wings and flits over to Otabek’s shoulder. 

The creature has a much deeper voice than Otabek was expecting.

“You’ve saved me from those ugly-ass sprites,” he tells him, “According to the Code of the Fae I have to repay you.”

Otabek dumbly tries to turn only to remember the creature is on his shoulder, “Repay me?” he asks. He’d never heard of the Code of the Fae before, but he does know how well-known they are for their trickery and he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.

“If you’d left me with those sprites any longer I would’ve died,” the fairy groans, “Not for real but like, god have you ever listened to a sprite? They’re annoying as all hell. So yes, I’m going to repay you,” Otabek feels a small hand on his cheek and then the fairy is in the air in front of his face, “Also you’re not too bad looking,” he says with a smirk, “I  _ want _ to repay you.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow at the little creature. He’d heard rumors of fairies fucking humans and other creatures, sure, but he’d always thought they were fantasies of the weirdest imaginations. But here a fairy was, calling him attractive and running a small hand over his lips. 

It’s an odd sensation when the small thing kisses him, but it’s not  unpleasant, the fairy smiles at him and first presses small lips to Otabek’s own, then flies higher to spoon his face. 

“My name is Yuri,” he tells him, “And I owe you my life,” he continues, then adds under his breath, “Not really, but mentally I do anyways, and not like you’ll be able to find something that could kill me anyways.” 

He presses his warm body against Otabek’s face, and Otabek can’t help but turn towards him, mouth parting slightly. 

It gives him a small taste of the fairy, sweet and fruity.

“I would like to repay you by letting you fuck me,” he finishes, and Otabek’s eyes widen to the fairies amusement. 

“That’s,” Otabek begins, throwing off his glove as the fairy flies backwards, “That’s not going to work, you’re like… like,” he frowns and makes a general gesture towards the fairy.

“Like the size of your cock?” Yuri laughs, “Trust me, I can take it. Fairies were made for things like this. I’ve seen my kind take cocks bigger than any human’s could ever be.”

Otabek blinks at him, half his mind telling him to cover the laces of his pants as the fairy flies down and sets to work on them, the other half telling him to let this creature do as he wants. How long has it been since he got laid? 

And what would fucking a fairy feel like?

The fairy gets his pants undone quickly, and Otabek finishes the job by taking off his boots and tunic before sliding out of them. When he looks at Yuri again the petal garment is gone, leaving him bare. 

The glow to his skin is like a light hum, his skin perfect and unblemished, completely mesmerizing. 

Otabek doesn’t feel like he should be getting hard, this all feels too surreal and ridiculous for him to get turned on, but gods the image of a naked fairy glowing in his cabin is doing something to him, the idea that that fairy is about to cram himself onto his cock doing even more.

Yuri seems pleased to see him harden.

“Lay down,” he commands, and Otabek hardly feels his feet moving under him as he goes to his bed.

Yuri floats over him, sits himself on Otabek’s stomach to wrap himself around his cock and mouth at the tip that’s much too big for him. He feels slick pooling around Yuri and vaguely remembers something about fairies being so accepting of a healthy sex-life that they’re self-lubricating.

He feels Yuri rub his miniscule cock against Otabek’s, and then Yuri flies over to his hand.

“Hold me,” he tells him, “Guide me onto you.”

Otabek nods and does as he’s told. He’s certain Yuri has complete control over him, could tell him to do anything and he would listen.

Yuri helps him with little flutters of his wings as Otabek guides him to hover over his dick, and then he feels the small, wet hole against his aching cock.

“It’s not going to fit,” Otabek finds himself repeating, and he barely makes out a smirk on Yuri’s face before he sinks down to take the head inside him.

Otabek stares, mouth parting open. He can already see it inside him, the slight bulge of his stomach.

“Come on, now,” Yuri breathes out with a laugh, “Use me.”

Otabek doesn’t need to be told twice, something primal taking over as he gets a better grip around Yuri, thumb and index finger squeezing slightly at his neck while the rest wrap around his chest. 

He pushes Yuri down the rest of the way with a grunt, gasping at the tightness and how Yuri takes his cock without resistance, like he was made to fit the shape of Otabek’s cock, his own personal cock sleeve.

He pulls him off then pushes him back on, the sweat of his hand and the slick squelching out of him creating a sheen in addition to the glow. 

Yuri’s head rolls back as Otabek fucks him, his mouth hangs open and Otabek can feel him convulse around him with each breath. 

It’s not long before he’s grabbing Yuri with both hands, pushing him down on his cock with more force and speed than before, listening to the gasps and yelps that come with each movement.

“God,” Otabek breathes out, “Fairies really were made for any and all kinds of sex weren’t they?” he laughs.

He barely registers that Yuri’s cumming, maybe even for the second time if the mess on his stomach is anything to go by.

Yuri cries out at his orgasm, body spasming around Otabek and making Otabek squeeze tighter around him, keeping him situated deep on his cock to instead thrust shallowly against him.

His own orgasm takes him by surprise, rocks through him from his groin to his toes before he finally registers that he’s pumping the small fairy full of cum.

He pulls out with a filthy sound and watches the fluids spill out of Yuri’s stretched hole. With a sigh he lays back on the bed again and lets Yuri rest on his stomach.

The fairy seems to find the mess of bodily fluids amusing, even splashes at it a few times before laughing and fluttering up to Otabek’s chest instead. 

“You’re big for a human,” Yuri tells him, and Otabek looks down with a puzzled expression.

“Sorry?” he tries, and Yuri laughs in response.

“Don’t apologise! It was amazing! So much better than I could’ve hoped for when that asshole witch stuck me in a cage.”

Otabek nods, his recent actions just now registering with him. He fucked a fairy barely as long as his stomach. And now the fairy was thanking him for it? 

Yuri’s looking up at the ceiling while Otabek struggles with his existence.

“I need to rest now,” Yuri sighs, “Somewhere warm. Your shitty ass shack won’t do.”

Otabek stares with a gaping mouth as Yuri shrinks down smaller, until barely the size of his hand.

He regrets leaving his mouth open when Yuri flies straight in. Otabek chokes around him and stares at his ceiling in horror when he accidentally swallows. He just fucking ate Yuri?

He sits up to hold his head in his hands, rub at his temples before pounding at his chest and attempting to cough something up a few times.

His mind eventually comes to the only sane solution. 

He must’ve been dreaming. Or Georgi gave him some weird potion that’s causing him to hallucinate. Whatever it is, he’s sure what just happened was anything but reality. 

There’s no way he fucked a fairy hardly any bigger than his dick. There’s no way that fairy then proceeded to fucking climb down his throat.

He needs to get out more. Talk to people who aren’t reclusive heartbroken witches, take on some real jobs that would give him money instead of odd dreams.

\--

A month later finds him fighting his way out of a cave overrun by dark mages. He’d agreed to retrieve an artifact from a grave that was supposedly hidden there, but he didn’t know that fighting mages was in the job description. 

He’s outnumbered and about to throw the artifact they find so precious and run, when there’s a bright light to his left and shards of what appears to be gold find their way through each of the mages hearts.

Otabek turns with his sword ready to find not an enemy but the fairy from his dreams, human-sized now.

His mouth hangs open at the sight of him.

“I’m good thanks,” the fairy tells him, Yuri, he remembers, the name he thought he’d made up with the rest of the situation.

“How the fuck?” Otabek finally manages to get out.

Yuri raises an eyebrow at him, “You really haven’t been around many fairies, have you?” he asks, and Otabek isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or if one of those firebolts ended up hitting him and he’s on his way to the afterlife.

Yuri grabs his hand -- which feels ridiculously real for a figment of his imagination -- and pulls him out of the cave into the fresh spring air.

Otabek notices that he’s back in one of those dresslike petal getups. 

Without another glance his way, Yuri finds a suitable rock and takes a seat to start braiding his hair. 

He only looks up at him when he’s got a few strands on either side tied back into a braid, “Where to next?” he asks, and Otabek squints at him in confusion.

“I owe you my life, remember?”

Otabek’s face moves on it’s own, seeming to try out every facial expression and finding each one unsuitable for the moment. 

He’s got a long fucking life ahead of him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So hit me up on [tumblr](babypeche.tumblr.com) if you want more of this shit.


End file.
